


Origin of Love

by M0N5T3RF4N



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gay yearning, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Skephalo, Soulmates, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0N5T3RF4N/pseuds/M0N5T3RF4N
Summary: Bad lays awake at night, thinking about his best friend.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	Origin of Love

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was inspired by the song origin of love from hedwig and the angry inch and my own gay yearning :D i hope you enjoy it, this is my first time posting to ao3 too lmao.

Bad laid in the dark, rat by his side, and still cold air that had the sound of rain hitting the window behind him. The same pitter patter grew tiring. Being sick was one thing, but being sick when he could be with Skeppy after delaying it for so long was another. He let out a frustrated sound and turned over onto his side, over to where his phone was. Simultaneously disturbing the tiny white dog’s sleep. Grabbing the phone, he checked the time. 2:19 AM. Dropping the device without grace, he shifted back to his original position with a sniffle.

It wasn’t that he was just unable to sleep, he really was tired. But there was someone running through his mind. Without fail, that certain somebody would occupy his imagination and thoughts all the time and it was unfair. 

So incredibly. 

Unfair.

Grabbing a pillow that laid off to the side, Bad pressed it against his chest. The more he thought about him, the more his heart and face grew warm with affection and pure undying love. Skeppy was the name that was ever so persistent in his mind. His fingers around the pillow tightened, images of Skeppy being in his arms flashed in his mind. 

He wanted him to be there with him. It was like he would never feel whole until he’d be able to hold him. Heat built up in his cheeks, eyes stinging.

This would happen sometimes, the emotion and pure love he was feeling was overwhelming. The only things in his mind were fantasies of him falling asleep with Skeppy in his arms, him kissing Skeppy, them being able to just hold hands, etc. But they were only fantasies, and Bad was miles away from the person he needed the most. 

It was bittersweet. The only thing Badboyhalo could do was wait. Wait until the day he can see Skeppy in person and finally see the details of his face up close. He longed to feel his mocha fingers intertwine his own. He wanted so badly to hold his face in his hands, and pet his fluffy hair that looked like it would be softer than cotton. 

Bad didn’t want to think if he’d reciprocate his affections or not. All he wanted to do was hold his missing half in his arms. 

It’s funny, so many of his fans call him and Skeppy "soulmates” and honestly that idea doesn’t seem too far from the truth. He never had felt love this strong until his counterpart. Tears that originated from so many emotions fell from his sleepy eyes. Green sleepy eyes that slowly closed. 

Skeppy never left his mind that night. Those thoughts descended into bright, warm, fuzzy dreams where he could embrace his other half and never stop holding him. Where they could feel like one.


End file.
